Bloody Redy
by Ted HOORE
Summary: Fic suspendue pour une durée indéterminée...


**Couple :** Gojyo x Hakkai _(soft)_

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi, blablabla... Kazuya MINEKURA et Issaisha, blablabla… _(sauf : Tarô Yamaha et Keiji Masaru)_

**Notes :** Spécial thanks à **Lyj-chan**, car c'est grâce à elle que je peux être publiée sur ffnet puisqu'elle m'a expliqué comment faire pour s'inscrire et tout le bazar. Je lui en suis très reconnaissante. Si vous voulez lire une de ses fics, c'est chez Gundam Wing/AC qu'il faut aller.

Ceci est ma première fic toutes catégories confondues, mon premier yaoi toutes catégories confondues, alors si c'est nul ou s'il y a des choses que je dois améliorer faites-le moi savoir. Autant connaître dès le début les défauts de ma propre fic, même si c'est celle d'une débutante, comme ça je pars sur de bonnes bases et je vais pouvoir m'améliorer le plus vite possible.

BONNE LECTURE !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Bloody Redy**

_**Chapitre 01 : **_

_Où l'on est Déshydraté…_

_(…dans un désert chaud bouillant)_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nous sommes en l'an où les monstres et les humains vivent ensemble. Tout Togenkyo a été conquise par une "vague maléfique" et tous les _yôkai_ sont devenus d'horribles monstres. Tous ? Non ! Seule une bande de quatre compères résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur Gyokumen et à sa tentative de résurrection de Gyumao. Et la vie n'est pas facile pour le camp retranché de Tenjiku composé de Kogaiji, Dokugakuji, Yaone et Ririn.

******-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

C'était un de ces jours, où il faisait chaud, très chaud. L'air était lourd, le chemin était long et rouler dans ce désert où la température avait largement de quoi rivaliser avec celle d'un volcan en éruption était à la limite du supportable. Le sable semblait s'étendre à perte de vue et il n'y avait pas un seul point d'eau à des kilomètres à la ronde.

La bande à Sanzo commençait sérieusement à cuire dans son jus, transpirant, grognant, rouspétant envers Hakuryû, qui n'ayant pas l'option "capote", se trouvait dans l'incapacité de rafraîchir le groupe sous un peu d'ombre. Ils étaient fatigués, éreintés, épuisés et ils ne voulait qu'une seule chose : pouvoir se reposer dans un bon lit, dans une bonne auberge et tant pis si Gyumao ressuscitait pendant ce temps, rien à battre ! Oui, une journée de sommeil, voilà de quoi les remettre d'aplomb...

Mais pas avant d'avoir mangé un bon repas. Et là, s'en fut trop pour Goku. Penser à son futur dîner le faisait saliver plus qu'il n'aurait voulu. Il bavait littéralement en imaginant de quoi son menu allait être composé, de l'odeur qui s'en échapperait, ou encore du goût qu'il allait avoir…

Alors pour évacuer sa frustration, il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire : mettre tout le monde au courant de SA torture personnelle, en lançant une phrase tout ce qu'il y a de plus anodine, du moins si un certain _kappa_ n'était pas dans les parages pour lui rabattre le caquet.

- JE CRÊÊÊVE LA DAAALLE ! cria-t-il.

-Oh non, pitié, tout mais pas ça ! se plaignit le demi-sang. Que quelqu'un fasse taire ce con de singe avant que je lui saute dessus !

-Waaaah, sale kappa pervers, ça va pas de dire ça ? Touche moi et je hurle au viol !

- QUOI ! s'étrangla Gojyo.

- C'est pas parce que Hakkai ne te satisfait pas au lit, que tu dois te rabattre sur moi !

Le visage du rouquin vira d'un coup au rouge fuchsia, imitant parfaitement la couleur de ses propres cheveux. L'ancien-humain, lui, eut un sourire gêné et trouva un intérêt soudain à regarder la route dans ses moindres détails pour déceler d'éventuels pièges.

- M-Mais de quoi je me mêle ! répliqua le demi-sang. Hakkai est un dieu au lit ! Bon okay, on dirait pas comme ça, mais je peux te jurer qu'il a une endurance incroyable, un corps de r-…

- Ah non, pas les détails !

- Et puis de tout façon, en quoi ça te regarde ? Va fantasmer dans les jupes à Sanzo, le macaque et ne viens pas m'emmerder !

Le moine tiqua à la dernière remarque. Une grosse veine apparut sur sa tempe.

- TOI le _saru_, je veux te voir loin, TRÈS loin de moi, et TOI, dit-il en se retournant vers Gojyo, tu redis ça encore une fois et je te jure que j'explose ta sale tronche de blatte écrasé, c'est bien compris ?

- …

- GOJYO !

- A vos ordres Sanzo-sama !

- Grrr, mais c'est qu'il se fout de moi en plus !

**-CLICK- **

- T'es un _kappa_ mort !

- Allons, allons, Sanzo, se dépêcha de le calmer Hakkai avant que tout cela ne dégénère. Ne gaspillons pas nos forces et nos balles anti-_yôkai_ pour si peu ! Il faut se préserver de tout effort inutile si l'on veut atteindre le prochain village et ce n'est pas en s'entretuant que l'on y arrivera.

Le moine sembla peser le pour et le contre des paroles de l'ancien-humain et après un long moment de silence, il finit par ranger son flingue dans sa manche puis s'alluma une clope pour se détendre, non sans avoir lancé au préalable un dernier regard « tu-ouvres-encore-une-fois-ta-grande-gueule-et-tu-es-mort » au _kappa_.

- Pfff, finit par lancer le bonze à Hakkai, t'as gagné. Alors, on en a encore pour longtemps à rouler dans ce foutu désert ?

- Hé bien, je dirais qu'il nous reste environ six heures de route, du moins si Hakuryû ne s'écroule pas de fatigue avant.

Le bonze poussa un long soupir.

- Bon je veux bien attendre encore jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive, mais comment comptes-tu calmer les deux dégénérés congénitaux derrière moi pendant tout ce temps ?

Hakkai réfléchit quelques instants.

- Proposons-leur un jeu !

- _Ne_, intervint Goku, un jeu ? C'est quoi ? Je peux jouer ? On gagne quoi ? Comment on joue ? Est-ce que je p-…

**-PAFF-**

- AÏE ! se plaignit le jeune _yôkai_. Il fait mal ton baffeur, sale violent !

- C'est fait exprès, lui rappela Sanzo, alors ferme-la et laisse Hakkai finir si tu ne veux pas en recevoir d'autres !

Goku, vexé, ne dit plus rien et grommela dans son coin.

- Très bien, expliqua l'ancien humain, ça s'appelle le _Shiritori_. La règle est très simple : le premier joueur dit un mot et le second joueur doit trouver un autre mot commençant par la dernière syllabe du mot précédent.

- Bah c'est simple comme tout, commenta le demi-sang. Hé le _saru_, t'arriveras à tout retenir ou c'est trop dur pour ton cerveau limité ?

- Tu me cherches sale cafard ?

- _Nani_ ! Comment t'as osé m'appeler ?

- Sale cafard ! Cafard, cafard, cafard, cafard, caf-…

**-BANG-**

- _Hoi_ les deux demeurés à l'arrière, calmez-vous immédiatement ou je bute l'un de vous deux !

Bizarrement, tout devin plus calme.

******-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Voilà maintenant près d'une demi-heure que le jeu avait commencé et comme il fallait s'y attendre, cela avait rapidement dégénéré en concours d'insulte où le rouquin excellait, trouvant un nombre affolant de synonymes pour traiter Goku de "singe" : _saru_, macaque, ouistiti, guenon, chimpanzé, toute la faune sauvage des primates y était passée, ayant eu droit à une comparaison plus ou moins flatteuse avec leur cousin aux yeux jaunes.

Évidemment, cela mettait Goku dans tous ses états, au grand plaisir de Gojyo qui ne se retenait pas pour se plier en deux à chaque fois que le jeune _yôkai_ virait dans un rouge encore plus prononcé que le précédent à cause d'un nouveau surnom dont le rouquin l'affublait.

Au bout de deux heures trente, on entrait finalement dans la phase finale du jeu. La tension était à son comble. Qui du _kappa_ ou du _saru_ allait lancer la réplique qui tue ? Qui aurait le dernier mot ? Qui serait le grand vainqueur de cette joute oratoire ? Sanzo allait-il parvenir à garder son calme jusqu'à la fin ? Hakkai allait-il enfin arriver dans une ville ?

Pour le savoir, revenons à nos chers amis qui se hurlent dessus.

- _Baka_ !

- _Kappa_ pervers !

- Ver de terre !

- Repars dans ton village, face de blatte pourrie !

- Pourris en enfer !

- FERMEZ-LA ! intervint Sanzo qui baffa les deux joueurs à l'arrière.

- Tiens, tiens, le provoqua le demi-yôkai, Sanzo-sama se met aussi au jeu ?

- Je vais les assommer…

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il sortit son énorme baffeur de sa manche et l'abattit violemment sur les deux de derrière.

- Méchant Sanzo ! cria Goku, c'est pas moi qui aie commencé ! T'avais pas le droit de me frapper !

- J'ai tous les droits, répliqua le bonze, et je me fiche complètement de savoir qui est le responsable de ce merdier. Fermez-la un point c'est tout !

- Tu sais qu'un de ces jours, se plaignit Gojyo en se tenant le crâne là où le blond l'avait touché, tu vas frapper tellement fort que tu vas me provoquer un traumatisme crânien et t'auras ma mort sur la conscience.

Sanzo eut un petit rire sans joie.

- Que Bouddha entende tes sages paroles.

- Quoi, s'emporta le rouquin, tu te fous de moi sale moine chauve ?

**-CLICK-**

- Tu disais ?

- Hem, c'est fou ce que cette journée peut être chaude !

- Ah, tu trouves aussi ?

- ...

- _Maa_, _maa_, quelle ambiance !

******-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Hé oui, cela avait fini par arriver. Il lui avait fallu du temps c'est vrai, mais le résultat était quand même là. Hakuryû venait officiellement d'atteindre ses limites et de tomber dans les pommes après des heures et des heures de longue et pénible route.

Et que faisait-on quand on ne pouvait plus utiliser une jeep pour cause d'état comateux ? Hé bien on marchait ! Et que devait faire la bande à Sanzo face à un dragon blanc qui était dans les choux ? Hé bien elle devait marcher !

Autant dire que c'était loin d'être la joie… ils étaient même dans une situation carrément critique ! Il n'y avait qu'une seule gourde pour tout le groupe. Et c'est là que se posa la question vitale. Qui devait porter la gourde d'eau ? Il fallait être sûr que son futur propriétaire n'allait pas étancher sa soif en cachette. Bien entendu, chacun avait ses arguments à faire prévaloir.

- C'est à moi que revient cette gourde, fit le rouquin, en tirant négligemment sur sa cigarette. Sanzo a déjà les manches pleines avec son baffeur, sa couronne, son paquet de clope, son briquet et son flingue, donc il ne peut plus rien prendre. Toi Hakkai, mon amour, tu dois déjà t'occuper d'Hakuryû alors on va pas en plus t'encombrer avec de l'eau… quant à toi, fit-il en se tournant vers Goku, tu serais capable de bouffer la gourde simplement pour voir qu'elle goût elle a, alors il est hors de question que tu la touches. En d'autres termes, cette eau me revient de droit !

- Mais pas du tout, s'écria le jeune _yôkai_, plutôt crever que de te la laisser ! Tout le monde sait que t'es un escroc et tu vas profiter qu'on soit occupés pour boire dans notre dos et y'aura plus rien pour nous ! Elle est donc pour moi !

- Navré, intervint l'ancien humain, mais le seul en qui on peut avoir confiance c'est moi. Je suis plus intelligent que Goku, plus calme que Sanzo et moins impulsif que toi, mon Gojyo. Je suis donc le plus apte à la recevoir.

Tout le monde se tourna ensuite vers le moine pour savoir quels allaient être ses arguments.

- C'est très simple, fit-il. C'est moi qui aie le flingue, c'est moi qui aie le sutra. Le premier qui tente d'effleurer ne serait-ce que du bout des doigts ce truc, je lui colle une Purification-de-L'Ordre-Céleste au cul et je l'expédie chez Bouddha. J'espère m'être bien fait comprendre.

- …

- …

- …

- Très bien. Et maintenant magnez-vous, c'est pas en faisant du surplace qu'on va atteindre cette foutue ville.

C''est ainsi que reprit la traversée du désert vers le prochain village.

******-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien Hakkai ?

- Mais oui, je t'assure, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Ce n'était pourtant pas l'avis du rouquin qui le soutenait. Le brun voulut lui prouver sa bonne foi en capturant ses lèvres pour un doux baiser quand il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui.

- Mais enfin, tu tiens a peine debout ! lui fit remarquer Gojyo, qui l'avait enlacé pour lui éviter la chute.

- Ce n'est que temporaire.

- On n'a pas la même notion du temps alors, parce que deux heures, c'est tout sauf temporaire chez moi !

Un rire petit cristallin fusa des lèvres de l'ancien-humain. Depuis qu'il avait avoué son amour au rouquin, celui-ci était sans arrêt aux petits soins avec lui. Qui l'eût cru ? Certainement pas lui en tout cas ! Mais malgré tous les efforts dont faisait preuve le métis pour le soutenir, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être parcouru par un frisson particulièrement désagréable.

Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'il se sentait épié, traqué. Au début, il avait pensé que c'était dû à la déshydratation. La gourde n'ayant pu survivre à l'assaut de trois assoiffés, ils s'étaient rapidement retrouvés sans eau sans que Hakkai n'ait réussi à en boire la moindre gorgée, d'où sa difficulté à marcher sous un soleil de plomb, avec une température ambiante frôlant les quarante degrés.

Cependant au bout d'une demi-heure, la sensation c'était rapidement transformée en certitude : ils n'étaient pas seul dans ce désert. Mais ne voulant pas alerter ses compagnons pour ne pas se lancer dans une bataille inutile et consommatrice d'énergie dans une situation où cela se révèlerait catastrophique, le brun ne leur avait rien dit. De plus, celui qui les suivait depuis un moment déjà n'avait rien tenté jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait donc pas de danger imminent. Mais peut-être attendait-il qu'ils s'écroulent tous de fatigue ?

Dans ce cas, sa patience allait être ménagée parce que l'ancien-humain s'écroula à terre, à bout de forces. Heureusement, il fut recueilli par deux bras puissants avant de toucher le sol.

- Hakkai ! fit le demi-sang avec une voix où l'on pouvait percevoir une vive inquiétude. Hakkai, réponds-moi !

- …

- S'il te plaît, ouvre les yeux !

- …

-Je t'en pris, Hakkai !

- Tu peux t'égosiller autant que tu veux, il ne va pas reprendre conscience de si tôt.

Le métis se tourna vers le propriétaire de la voix. Mais au lieu de faire face à Sanzo, ce fut un homme enveloppé dans un grand drap beige et aux yeux rouges, qui lui fit face.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, l'étranger venait de lui sauter à la gorge et commençait à l'étrangler. Le rouquin tomba à la renverse, se débattit, chercha à lui faire lâcher prise en essayant de lui donner des coups au visage, aux bras, à tout ce qui était à sa portée, mais rien à faire, l'autre ne broncha pas d'un iota et sembla même s'amuser de la situation, encaissant tous ses coups sans le moindre effort.

Gojyo chercha ses compagnons du regard et vit que pour eux aussi, la situation tournait à leur désavantage. Le bonze venait d'être assommé par un coup à la tête particulièrement violent, du sang commençait d'ailleurs à s'écouler de sa plaie et Goku n'allait pas tarder à plier sous le poids de ses adversaires de plus en plus nombreux et toujours aussi vaillants, alors que lui-même était essoufflé. C'était justement ce qui arrivait au rouquin, lui aussi avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, sa gorge étant prise dans un étau qui se resserrait à une vitesse affolante.

- Lâche-moi ! finit-il par dire à son agresseur aux yeux écarlates.

Il tenta de se défaire une énième fois de la poigne de l'autre mais sans succès, ses forces semblaient l'avoir abandonné. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, la douleur prenant irrémédiablement le dessus.

- A… Arrête ! gémit-il. Tu… Tu m'étran… gles !

- Nooon, tu crois ?

La mystérieuse silhouette rapprocha son visage de celui du rouquin qui commençait à prendre une étrange teinte violacé, jusqu'à pouvoir sentir son souffle saccadé dû au manque d'oxygène et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

- Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire ça, mais si tu te joins à nous comme le veux le Roi, je perdrai ma place et je n'en ai pas envie. Désolé mon cher, mais ta vie s'arrête là.

- N… Non !

- Ohhh si.

Et joignant le geste aux paroles, il serra si fort la gorge de Gojyo que celui-ci crut entendre tous les os de son cou se briser un par un.

- Je… peux… plus… res… respirer…

Le demi-sang se sentait perdre conscience.

- YAMAHA TARÔ ! fit soudainement une voix autoritaire. Arrêtez ça tout de suite si vous ne voulez pas que ce soit moi qui vous achève. Vous savez très bien quels sont les ordres du Roi !

Le dénommé Tarô, qui n'était autre que le fou furieux tentant d'étrangler le métis, leva les yeux au ciel et fronça les sourcils de mécontentement.

- Pfff, si on ne peut plus s'amuser ! râla-t-il.

Il s'écarta lentement du métis, à regret.

- Ce n'est que partie remise, lui souffla-t-il avant de rejoindre les autres d'un pas traînant.

Gojyo put enfin reprendre sa respiration, passant sa main sur son cou endolori où une marque de strangulation commençait à apparaître.

- La vache, c'est pas passé loin cette fois…

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point.

Le rouquin se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Il était impossible de le détailler car tout comme l'autre, il était entouré d'un drap noir qui lui recouvrait tout le corps. Seul ses yeux, eux aussi rouge sang, étaient visibles.

- Merci de l'avoir arrêté.

- Vous ne devriez pas me remercier…

- Je suppose que je dois surtout ma vie à l'ordre de votre Roi.

- … Oui.

Gojyo resta silencieux quelques secondes. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et vit qu'il était encerclé. Sanzo et Goku gisaient à quelques mètres, mais leurs cages thoraciques se soulevaient régulièrement, preuve qu'ils n'étaient pas morts mais simplement inconscients, malgré la flaque carmine qui entourait la tête du blond.

Ainsi, l'attaque qu'ils venaient de subir n'était donc pas due au hasard, quelqu'un les voulait vivants. Leur Roi ? Et que voulait-il faire d'eux ?

- En fait c'est simplement vous que nous voulons, fit la voix de son "sauveur" comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensés, fixant d'un air grave le métis. Notre Roi nous a ordonné de ramener auprès de lui chacun des siens et vous faites parti des nôtres. Ce n'est pas le cas de vos amis.

- Qu'allez vous faire d'eux ? demanda Gojyo avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux du corps de son amant.

- En temps normal, je ne me serais pas soucié d'eux mais s'ils restent où ils sont, j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne puissent survivre sans boire très longtemps.

Il poussa un soupir.

- Bien, cria-t-il à l'adresse de ses hommes, il est temps de se mettre en route. Mettez les deux hommes et le gamin sur des civières pour les transporter. Je vous interdis de leur faire quoi que ce soit durant leur inconscience, vu ? Ah, ajouta-il, remarquant la petite forme blanche, n'oubliez pas d'emmener le dragon, il pourrait être utile à notre Roi. Au fait, je suis le Caporal Masaru Keiji, Et vous vous nommez… ?

- Sha Gojyo.

- Bien. Et si vous nous suiviez ?

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

- J'ai bien peur que non.

- Dans ce cas-là, passez devant.

******-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Ils marchèrent de longues minutes avant d'apercevoir un point rouge se profiler à l'horizon. Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus la tâche grossissait. La surprise s'empara des trais du métis au fur et à mesure que les détails se dessinaient devant lui.

- Ben merde, réussit-il à articuler une fois arrivé devant un énorme portail de fer forgé, orné de multiples arabesques qui devait frôler les quinze mètres de haut.

Le plus surprenant n'était pas la taille imposante des remparts qui entouraient cette porte et devaient protéger de toute agression ceux qui se trouvaient en sécurité derrière. Non, ce qui choquait le plus dans cette vision gigantesque de la forteresse, c'était la couleur de la pierre. Elle était d'un éclat lumineux, voire choquant, à la limite du mauvais goût. Il avait l'impression d'être une fourmi s'apprêtant à pénétrer dans l'antre d'un géant. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Je suis désolé, dit le Caporal, mais la contemplation des murs protecteurs de la ville s'arrête là. Il m'est interdit de vous faire rentrer dans l'enceinte du royaume sans m'être au préalable assuré de votre totale inoffensivité.

Et avant que Gojyo n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, il sentit un choc violent sur sa nuque.

- Bienvenue à Bloody Redy Town, parvient-il à entendre.

Il sombra ensuite dans l'inconscience, au pied des briques rouge sang qui protégeaient la cité dans laquelle il allait être prisonnier, lui est ses trois compagnons.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A SUIVRE...**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**BONUS**

**Moi**, _sautant de joie dans toute sa chambre :_ J'ai fini ! J'ai enfin fini de l'écrire ! Mon premier chapitre de ma première fic ! Que de joie !

**Gojyo :** Mouais, ça dépend pour qui…

**Moi :** Pourquoi ? T'es pas content ?

**Gojyo :** Nan !

**Moi :** Mais je t'ai pourtant donné le rôle principal ! Ca te plaît pas ?

**Gojyo**, _épuisé :_ S'il te plaît, oublie-moi ! Fais souffrir les autres, mais pas moi !

**Moi :** Ca va pas être possible du tout, t'es mon perso préféré avec Hakkai. Hors de question que je t'oublie !

**Hakkai : **Et Sanzo, vous ne l'aimez pas ?

**Moi**, _mal à l'aise :_ Hum, pas des masses en fait… Et puis il est de super méchante humeur aujourd'hui.

**Goku :** Pourquoi ?

**Moi :** Il trouve que le fait se s'être fait battre par la troupe à Shinji pendant que Gojyo se faisait étrangler, n'est pas très crédible. Selon ses dires, le gagnant devait être lui parce qu'il est invincible avec son flingue anti-_yôkai_ et son Sutra du Ciel Maléfique. Mais il a oublié qu'il était une quiche question combat.

**Sanzo, **_qui vient d'arriver : _J'ai dû mal entendre. C'est MOI que tu oses traiter de quiche ?

**Moi :** Evidement ! La preuve, même dans les nouveaux chapitres de Reload, alors que t'as ton flingue et t'es tout seul, t'as quand même du mal à te débarrasser de tes assaillants sans prendre des coups...

**Sanzo, **_vexé :_ Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Tu as dû me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

**Moi :** Ben voyons ! Là, c'est moi que t'es entrain de prendre pour une quiche…


End file.
